


俗人（1~5）【已完结】

by ONLYX



Category: ChanLay灿兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: 小情人x金主【已完结，字数30000+*带有女性角色*R18*不接受批判*不喜欢我的请直接退出





	俗人（1~5）【已完结】

每一间只在夜里开放的酒吧是最能突显一座城市的高雅与低俗的地方，那些灯红酒绿眉目传情，给知情的人含在口中咽下喉咙，这一阵激荡洗刷掉所有愁苦，酒精里冒出气泡的幻想在不断触碰分合的肢体间蔓延。  
张艺兴被经理引上二楼隔间时在心里把自己家酒吧吐槽了百十遍，要是当初自己插手设计，就绝不会有那么猎奇的装潢。故作姿态的欧式水晶吊灯高悬上方，格格不入地夸耀着炫目的光。  
如果是我就换成暗灯。他透过玻璃看楼下舞台上的band。光不会耀眼，低调地渲染了气氛，又不会显得俗套而媚外。  
万幸的是band还算过得去，他接过侍者递来的百利甜，眯着眼睛看喧哗起来的人群，眼神定格在鼓手张扬的红发上。  
来之前挨了一顿批斗，所以即使不太能喝酒，张艺兴还是用半杯酒把自己灌得眼角泛红。他原本是不打算来的，可心情不好了就该出来找找乐子，遇到挑对眼的干一炮也是情理之中的事。  
“人还不错。”他把空酒杯放到桌上，单手解开那件一本正经的西装外套的扣子，把领口朝外拉开搭在肩上。鼓手笑起来真好看，黑色衣物下藏着一具火热年轻的身体，他仿佛把所有生命力寄托在他的鼓棒上，轻而易举地篡改了一个世界。那双眼睛映出光怪陆离，让人猜疑他把世间百态尽收眼底。  
张艺兴将目光收回，从玻璃中看见经理紧张地把领带勒到脖子，抬手擦去鬓角的汗，弓着腰摆出谄媚样子：“张总您有眼光，这个band在酒吧间小有名气，尤其是这个主唱啊，唱得好长得好，就是性子冷了些，脾气还比较倔——”“等结束了把那个鼓手叫来。”他难得有这点耐心，扯开衬衫扣子，尾音甚至有一点上扬的笑意，“别再做这么没眼光的事，我不容忍第三次。”身后的人带着一身冷汗退出去，让他得以仔细地从远处端详他的鼓手。黑衬衣袖口和领上的扣子不知何时解开了，衬托激情与尖叫连起的节奏和起伏的胸膛。  
他不像那个主唱，穿着暴露的服装却摆一张世俗不染的清冷面孔；他热烈，滚烫，张扬，自由放肆地埋没在俗然之间，仍旧成为最出众的那一个。  
——他西装革履掩埋之下的身体，想要被触摸，想要成为那双执鼓棒的手下落的依傍，也想要被一把烈火毫不留情地点燃。  
他那尚且高端的未曾腐朽的身体。

朴灿烈推门进去，觉得空调开得有点冷。他看见一只穿着皮鞋露出一截脚踝的脚，踩在高档地毯细密柔软的绒毛里轻巧地一辗，靠背软椅懒懒地转过来，向他展示黑色蚌壳里那颗珍珠。和他想象中颇有出入的张老板戴一副金丝边眼镜，微张着唇注视着手机屏，稍稍皱起眉头的样子更显得英气逼人，打理整齐的发型和完全露出的额头也让他多了一份气势。  
可他也像外国那些辣妹一样好看，嘴唇有一个勾人的弧度，灯光下如蜜桃一般诱人轻吻，胸口甚至在遮遮掩掩地展示着那一条沟渠。  
他细长的手指定在屏幕上，随后修剪圆润的指甲轻轻敲了两下，清脆而细微的声响消弭在流动的空气里。他知道有人也在注视他，以惊疑却安稳的目光上下打量他。  
他们像势均力敌地对峙着的两只兽，没有动作也没有目光交汇，只小心地、默不作声地试探。然后总会有一方先认输。  
朴灿烈妥协了。他是个识时务的人，几年来辗转各个酒吧夜店自然也让他相信自己判断一个人的眼光。  
张老板有一张男女通吃的脸，状似冷淡的气质能让少女们疯狂的尖叫，眸子里荡漾的烟波却又飘飘然勾走男人的心神。可朴灿烈注意到他挑起的唇角，牵连到脸颊上的酒窝，一个轻佻又纯稚的笑。衬衫下摆紧紧收在裤腰内，勾勒出禁欲却诱人的腰臀曲线，修身的西裤包裹着笔直有力的双腿——此刻翘着腿，裤管下露出白得惊人的脚踝。他穿着搭配十分严谨。领口的扣子却大胆地开到胸口，精致的立领随他胸口浮动而微微颤动着。  
张老板在床上是个强势的0号。朴灿烈确定了这一点，心里没由来的有一丝欣喜。  
张艺兴翘起的脚尖在空中打了个转儿，落回地上，随后起身走向他的红发鼓手，站定在他面前。  
朴灿烈于是清楚地看见张老板镜片后的眼睛，目光游移却不抬头与他对视，眼角上翘，眼尾浅沟却如同兔子一样微微下垂，睫毛对于男人来说显得细巧，给人一种眨眼时那细密的睫毛尖儿会从镜片上扫过的错觉。鼻梁很挺，下唇丰润，胸脯肉感，锁骨窝如同两道深深的峡谷，边缘藏在松垮的衣服下面。他不由自主地咽了口唾沫，喉结的动作被张艺兴看在眼里，轻轻笑出了声。  
他微醺的眼尾，浅浅的酒窝儿和靡靡之音般的哼笑中，百利甜那腻人的酒精汹涌而来，灌醉了他俗世间的情人。  
“你叫什么名字啊。”  
朴灿烈的心脏慌张莽撞地跳动在胸口里，因为他看到张老板摘下他精致的金丝边眼镜掂在手里，像卸下了冰冷冷的面具之后与他对视，让他发现这张线条硬朗的脸上有一双柔软惑人的眼。  
张艺兴把手指点在鼓手衬衫的第二颗扣子上，指甲轻轻刮擦。  
“做我床伴好不好。”  
他嗡嗡作响的大脑里忽然安静下来，让他迅速意识到自己必须回到自己该扮演的角色里。一旦把名字报出去，他就真正地从张老板的猎物成为了他的情人。  
可他是个俗人，愿意用一些微不足道的自由和身份，换来别人一辈子都无法拥有的物欲。  
不过是换了炫耀的资本而已。  
“朴灿烈。”他轻声回答，从张老板欢欣的嘴角得知他喜欢自己的声音。  
“灿烈……”张艺兴咬着舌尖，轻慢地念了一声，随后是第二声，第三声。伴有贝齿咬合将暧昧的空气碾碎的细小声响，他慵懒而微微上扬的尾音像是风里振动的蝶的复翼，像是猫咪翘起撩动的尾尖。他贴上去，靠得更近，鼻尖抵在朴灿烈领口，又仰起头咬他线条精致的下巴。“你会开车吗？去我家吧。”

当张老板坐到副驾上乖乖扣上安全带，高档车里的一切内容顿时显得平常起来。  
朴灿烈认为老板的审美一如他本人，干净利落，却时刻不在散发性感与暧昧的美学。  
“我不太喜欢跑车的。”张艺兴白皙的手指在车载CD盒内拨弄着挑选唱片，说起话来十分随意，似乎已经熟悉到不复遮掩的地步，“一直吹着风不舒服，歌也不能好好听——尽管它看起来很酷。”他指尖勾着一盘折射出斑斓光带的CD，轻轻晃着手，“喜欢Maroon 5吗？”朴灿烈点头，从余光中看见他的张老板笑了。“好巧哦，我也喜欢。”  
上车前含在口中的薄荷糖和张老板哼唱的旋律一起在车内糅合发散了，沁甜的清凉溶在柔滑的百利甜里。趁红灯的时候他转过头去，把张老板的注意力从手指尖儿吸引到自己身上来。张老板鼻息间溢出一声轻笑，拉着安全带凑上去讨了个浅吻，然后抬起手揉他的卷发。“好好开车。”  
真的是很轻、很浅的一个吻，浅显到只限于两人嘴唇如蝶翼扇动般一碰，又马上在干燥的空气里分开——这样一个纯情孩子无辜的恶作剧，这样一个让人动心的小把戏。  
朴灿烈忍不住想抬起手触碰。唇上痒痒的，像刚飘零下去一片花瓣。  
张艺兴话本不多的，就干脆盯着鼓手优越的侧脸，眨眨眼睛，画面一帧一帧刻进眼底。他觉得这场狩猎将是毫无悬念的，这个漂亮张扬的孩子将弥补他上一次的缺憾。

张老板的房子和他想象中一样好看——甚至称得上宅邸。  
“很好看对吧？”张艺兴把手搭在驾驶座的安全扣上，“暂时来说，它也算是你的了。”  
年迈的管家似乎从不过问屋主的任何事，只接过钥匙鞠了一躬。“两位晚安。”他说，刻板的眼睛看了朴灿烈一眼，默默退开了。  
“我的房间和客房都在楼上。”他拉着朴灿烈跑上楼，回过头一笑，昂贵吊灯的光芒落在脸上，“等明天，你要是想留，自己再挑一间。”  
他们一关上门就开始强硬野蛮的亲吻调情，朴灿烈还没来得及看清室内风格简单精致的装潢，就已经被那两瓣柔软的嘴唇深深吸引了。  
那么热切地渴求湿润的深吻，空气里蒸腾出暧昧的吐息，皮肤上开出大片暗流涌动的花。那双唇像与久别的爱人倾吐情愫，泣诉般紧紧追随着他，让他把所有语言吞下了再换成兽性的撕咬。  
张老板推开他，胸口剧烈起伏着。“你好凶哦。”他烧红的眼角透露痴嗔，嘟着嘴像是撒娇。那严肃的发型也已经乱了——像只从睡眼朦胧里清醒过来的小狐狸，想伸手来解他的扣子。  
他们倒在深蓝色的大床上，在柔软的被面上凹陷又被弹起，张艺兴趁这一下的头晕目眩翻身骑坐到鼓手紧实的小腹上，挂着纯良又狡猾的笑容抬起屁股蹭着身后已经撑在裤裆内的性器：“我、骑、你、哦。”  
朴灿烈就是从这时候开始了解张老板在床上的习性——最喜欢骑乘位，虽然热衷于掌握性事却并不介意偶尔的小情趣；他强势，可是也够风骚，双手黏着润滑液撑在朴灿烈小腹上，随着他重心的变动又滑到胸口，发力撑起自己吞吃屁股里那根肉棒，甚至还会绷紧腿上的肌肉让穴内的性器像要顶破内壁一般撞入。这样深的顶弄对他而言怕是快意的折磨，溢出骚浪的呻吟让朴灿烈双手暴起青筋也忍耐不住，迎合他的动作狠狠地顶胯操干。  
“啊…朴、灿烈……”这是张艺兴今晚第一次高潮。鼓手的技术非常上道，也很会察言观色，一手握着他的腰顶撞，另一只手撸动着他挺立的阴茎，将他的精液拢在手心里。  
他躺在床上，眨眨汗湿迷蒙的眼睛，看着朴灿烈拿纸巾擦了手和安全套一起扔进垃圾桶。他是个十足优秀的情人，张艺兴想，各方面来说与上次的小狼狗不相上下——或许在处事上还更好一些。就眼下而言，他无可挑剔。  
手机响起工作的电话铃声，张艺兴懒懒地从枕边捞过手机接通。“喂。”声音里满是性事后的慵懒和下一场蓄势待发的不耐，冲那边随意撩起头发露出额头的鼓手勾勾指尖。“我当然在家里。”他的鼓手——  
他的小情人儿乖巧地单膝跪上床来，跪到他身边把他的手托在手心中。细细密密的湿吻一路印过手指、手背、小臂……在肩膀上留下小奶狗似的浅浅牙印，然后探进他敏感的颈窝里，舌尖浅浅画下水痕。叼住跳动的动脉血管浅吻，一会儿又退开去，鼻尖亲昵却不放肆地蹭着他的下颌。张艺兴的呼吸渐渐又乱了，交代几句草草挂了电话，也不在意电话那边的人早已习以为常的无奈，又和他任性的、分寸极佳的小情人吻到一起去。  
小情人的挑逗和调情都恰到好处，身体上传来细碎却延绵的快感惹得张艺兴口中漏出一声又一声软腻的呻吟。  
“去浴室吧。”他将如小家犬般埋首于自己胸前的朴灿烈推开一些，肉感的胸脯起伏着，乳头红肿，泛着淫靡水光。  
张艺兴双手撑在布满热水水汽的瓷砖上，呼吸间是蒸腾热气，他扭动着水蛇般的腰肢和丰腴的臀，两团雪白的软肉早已被撞击得泛红。朴灿烈提着他的腰，身长的落差让那粗长的阴茎进得更深。扎人的阴毛在充血的穴口刮擦，让他难耐地夹紧了后穴。脖颈扬起肩胛后张，婉转的呻吟像灼热的气泡烫痛了神经。那一截脖颈修长细腻，像一只艳情且水性杨花的天鹅般祈求同类的交颈厮摩。后背如同嶂峦耸立的蝴蝶骨起起伏伏，要如刀锋破开那片皮肤扎进朴灿烈胸口，又要长出一对丰满的羽翼挥去高洁的身体中那些下流欲望。  
他十指张开贴着那一块瓷砖，指尖轻轻挠动。冰冰凉凉的水珠稍稍缓解了些燥热，可朴灿烈那双带着茧的大手，从他的腰窝一路上移，煽风点火，把皮肤下那点难能的热情全部点燃，最后顺着他的手臂，覆盖上他显露出青色血管的手背，手指扣进他指缝内，指尖搭在他手心上，细小血管的跳动也碰撞在一起。  
这次是朴灿烈先射的——张艺兴使坏，发着狠夹他，嗓子眼儿里的那猫儿叫一声比一声更加腻人，要他血液涌到下身去，为了怀里这个人的身体而情难自抑。张艺兴撑在朴灿烈手上转过身来，随手摘下安全套扔到淋浴间的角落。小情人用那种带着点儿委屈的眼神看他，他笑着揉揉小情人的头发，舌尖沿下唇的沟渠探出，声音中微颤的振动里盛了淡淡的媚气。于是他那家犬一般的小情人——又乖又通情会意——半跪下来，一手掐住他腿根，又用让他腿软的色情手法揉捏臀肉，说不定在那饱满到溢出指缝的软肉上留下了绯红的指印；另一只手探进他腿间，挑弄着那处白生生的嫩肉，呼出的气流也让大腿肌肉敏感地抽了一下。他的小情人抬起头，以乖张漂亮的上目线注视他几秒，随即低头含入他未纾发的欲望顶端，舌尖软软地舔弄两下，却手上一发力做了一个深喉。  
张艺兴一下子失力，后靠到瓷砖上，脑后那一点疼痛和即将射精的快感从脚底心攀升上大脑，他的手指穿插在朴灿烈濡湿的发丝中，几缕红发在指根纠纠缠缠。他爽得头皮发麻，一截窄腰和饱满的臀在朴灿烈手掌下弹动，随着欲望的厚积薄发而软了腿脚，被站起身的朴灿烈稳稳揽进怀里。  
他靠在朴灿烈肩膀上，听到几声闷闷的咳嗽。或许是热水让他体温上升太快而眼前昏眩，也或许是这场过于酣畅淋漓的性爱让他头脑发昏，他闭着眼，手指尖抚上小情人有精灵一样轮廓的耳朵，轻点他的耳垂：“你好棒啊……”好像他才是藏在鼓手一众粉丝中的那个地下小情人，眼睛因为期许而闪闪发亮，“我喜欢你的。”  
朴灿烈的耳根发起烧来，他的张老板终于站直了身体，盯着他嘴角，他下意识想抬手抹，却立刻反应过来，探出舌尖舔去了嘴角白浊，微苦的腥味很快又和喉咙深处的融为一体。  
张老板笑起来，像对待小孩子，捏一下他的鼻尖：“洗澡。”

床单被更换过了，一床薄被整整齐齐盖在上面。看得出是手法娴熟又利落的——在这里或许要叫成女佣了——这样一位女佣习惯成自然的手笔，枕边放了两套宽松的睡衣。  
“衣服尺寸应该差不多吧……贴身的可能就……”张艺兴把毛巾垫在后颈接住发梢滴落的水滴，白里透着粉的指尖搭在胸口扣子上，“你有带吗？”  
朴灿烈点点头，他的包里常常会带贴身衣物——就跟习惯了带安全套一样平常。  
“那就好。”张艺兴掀开被子坐进去，捞过手提电脑放在大腿上，皱着眉头想一想，从柜子上摸出纸笔，咬着下唇写起字来。“你现在有两个选择……”他一边写一边说，“第一，我开支票，你可以走了。第二，签个协议吧，然后明天去理理行李搬过来。”他抬起头，眼角漾起一抹笑：“你选什么？嗯？”  
我看起来像是想做这个选择的人吗。朴灿烈默默叹口气，冲着逗弄人的张老板微微撇下嘴角，露出一个惹人宠的小表情来。那人果然十分吃这一套，笑着递过纸笔。  
“首先，很多事情，有时候就不要问了。安安分分的就好了。”朴灿烈点头，手上一张薄纸，几个字也不算好看，有的还带着小孩子似的稚气，却一笔一画地把骨架搭得十分挺拔。“其次，你要什么都可以跟我说。我很少下命令的，但一旦我说了，希望你有这个分寸。”张艺兴打开电脑，取过眼睛架上鼻梁，手指落在键盘上哒哒响。“最后，如果你喜欢音乐，那么，钢琴、吉他、架子鼓……楼下都有，想换想买都没问题。想回酒吧演出，我也没有意见——”  
“但是，我希望你不要再和那个小乐队，尤其是那个主唱——再有来往了。”  
他猛地抬头，两人隔着半张床对视。  
他想开口问一句为什么，半晌却都吞了回去。  
“我知道你有这个梦想，也知道已经有娱乐公司想找你们试约，但我不想你和那个圈子里的任何人、任何事扯上关系。”  
签字笔在指尖飞快转过几圈，最终还是他妥协了。  
张艺兴拍拍手边空着的床铺，酒窝儿露出来：“这样就好了嘛，我们灿烈，是乖孩子呢。”

第二天他带着为数不多的行李住进张老板家，被安置在主卧旁边的客房里。张老板给他换了新手机，坐在床上晃着腿看他往柜里挂衣服。“最近两天别去酒吧啦，晚上和我出去。”他说，“你知道的，身边换了新人，总要让有些人都认识一下。”  
他开着昨天那辆车，驶过夜空下如熔炉般的城市，各色灯光带着灼烫的温度传入视觉神经。眼前时而出现的色块是透明的，看不清的颜色。好像下一秒就将在面前筑起一座华丽破败的海市蜃楼。  
“车给他们停就好了。”张艺兴指尖停在朴灿烈耳根，轻轻挠一下，“你跟我上去。”  
那建筑外部看并不高大，也并非十分显眼，推门进去却是另一个上流社会。当然不是他曾想象的酒桌边的觥筹交错，有男女紧贴着密语，手或许是礼节性地互相触碰也有男人们在角落里一杯接一杯倾倒出昂贵的酒液，进行节制又放肆的谈话。张艺兴拉着他的手腕，熟练地避开所有想搭讪的人，穿行至意外安静的楼梯口。  
“楼上可不是什么人都能进的了。”张艺兴看看自己被反握住的手，勾起唇角伸出另一只手去整理朴灿烈的领口，露出颈侧淡绯的吻痕。  
“好了——快走吧。我们迟到了。”

包间内灯光不昏暗，却具备暗处独有的腐烂气味。  
小情人们乖乖退开去，那些个人有各异的“老板”们哄笑着开一瓶新酒倒满满两杯：“就算是张总，迟到了也得守规矩啊！”朴灿烈注意到他们都是业界有头有脸的人物，甚至还有穿着严谨西装——刚从商业战场上鸣金收兵的人。所以他们养在家中的小情人当然也是各有千秋的，有长相比作品火的小偶像，也有以玉女形象示人的新入圈小女人，此时好奇地上下打量朴灿烈和张艺兴——也许从外表上来看，他们的身份是该互换一下的。  
“——你们知道我不太喝酒的。”张艺兴挂着疏离的微笑，拉起朴灿烈的手晃了晃，“两杯都给他。”  
他的小情人一言不发地走上前端起酒杯抵在唇边，褪去了乐队的眼妆，一双桃花眼却更显得轮廓圆润，闪闪发光。还是带着世俗百态走马观花而过的那样一种眼神，他猛地仰起头把酒液灌入口中，嘴角溢出的细流被他用衣袖毫不狼狈地拭去。  
灯光让他唇角的笑显得很迷离，颇似嘲弄。他有一种十分贴近实际的魅力，外人看他便是乖戾又心痒。  
或许是俗气吧。  
张艺兴微微抿起唇，手也回握住了朴灿烈紧抓着他的。像是安抚，他的大拇指摩挲着朴灿烈的手背。触到温热的皮肤，触到突起的骨节，那被灌注了某种魔力浇筑而成的血肉甚至让他着迷了。  
朴灿烈不转头看他一眼，只是握着他的手，伸手拿了另外一杯，说不清是挑逗亦或挑衅地做了个敬酒的姿势，喉结耸动着将满杯酒一饮而尽。  
酒杯被放回桌上的声响显得很大，朴灿烈略急促而粗重的呼吸像人群中间一头小兽。他扫视一圈，又默默退回张艺兴身边。  
“难受吗？”张老板意外温和地转过来，任由他拉着手，另一只手纤长的手指扣住袖口，用手腕上的布料轻轻擦拭他的嘴唇，染上酒渍的颜色。“你去那里——可以和他们聊天。等我，一会儿就来。”  
小情人松开他的手，心里面想的是老板念儿化音又软又好听。他笑着戳一下小情人的酒窝。  
“乖孩子。”  
朴灿烈在那群小情人间的出挑与格格不入或许也彰显了张老板在这个圈子内的独特。比别人更加分不清谁才是被亵玩的那一个。他放松地靠到靠背上，双腿交叠跷起一个优雅的痞子坐姿。听到那群在他眼里不过算是男孩女孩的人们在小声议论他，间杂着对张老板品味的评论，也听到几句对于张老板溺爱情人出手阔绰的羡艳。  
其实他猜测张老板在他之前必然也带着从前讨欢心的小情人如此赴宴，让他暧昧的情感和有原则的大度宠爱人尽皆知；但他并不计划能从这些被一月一换的家伙们口中知道些什么。  
情人有时候像衣服，有时候就像衣服上的补丁了。  
“张老板...对情人一等一的好...几个月前他的小狼狗好像被老爷子送走了，气了好久......可惜他喜欢那个款的，不然......”  
朴灿烈本闭着眼，听到这句话后转过头在另一边寻找张艺兴。那人耳侧软骨上一排碎钻耳钉泛出细细的璀璨的光，侧脸英挺优越，讨人亲吻的嘴唇被他自己轻轻咬着，不时应合地笑一笑；不出多时懒倦地换了个姿势坐，膝盖在破洞裤一丝丝的裂缝中半显半露。张艺兴细白的指尖拿着一盏颜色甜蜜的鸡尾酒，海蓝色，也许杯壁上贴着透明泡泡。他启唇轻轻说了句什么，随即竖起手指，缓慢却坚定地拒绝某个要求。  
那边的谈论在妥协的大笑中结束了，男孩女孩们纷纷起身走过去讨好主人，可朴灿烈没有动。因为张艺兴端着酒杯过来了。  
“聊了什么？”他状似随意，开口的声音里已经有了酒精的醺然，让朴灿烈质疑他抿两口酒就是这样一副可人样子究竟是怎么谈生意的。“我没聊。”他回答，“没什么好说的。”“哦——”张艺兴笑，斜靠进他怀里，“他们那边要换人——我没同意。”他停了两秒，“我不参与这个游戏的。”  
朴灿烈撑起手臂搂住他的肩膀，故意凑近他耳边：“小狼狗是谁？嗯？”他想既然张老板的本意是宣扬，就必然不会拒绝他公然的狭昵。  
他没猜错。张老板咯咯笑着在他人的注视下亲他耳根，宣布朴灿烈是他的现在时：“那现在是你。”  
那边开始荒诞的好戏，而他们两个坐在昏暗的角落里冷淡地调着情，沉默地旁观。  
他握在手里的张老板那骨节分明的漂亮的手，指尖凉凉的，掌心却发烫。于是他顺从地让那双手挣脱开自己，绕过颈侧，覆在后颈上将自己压下去交换一个吻。  
他们的亲吻又一下变得很激烈，互相吮咬着对方柔软的嘴唇，牙齿磨砺过留下痕迹。而后伸出舌尖去探寻彼此，空气中接触，立刻迅速地侵占某一方温热的口腔，反复交缠、吮吸。有透明的涎液自嘴角滑落，在分离的时候又被黏黏糊糊地舔去。  
他们在起哄的笑声里注视着彼此喘息，生出几分隐秘的期待来。张艺兴鼻尖泛红，嘟嘟的唇一时无意识地微张，洁白整齐的齿列间还能看见一截粉嫩的舌尖依旧在撩人地弹动；朴灿烈因为戴了隐形眼镜，更显得多有情愫的桃花眼里波光潋滟，口中呼出的热气也夹杂甜腻腻的酒精和浅浅的牛奶香。  
“差不多，要回去了。”张艺兴勾住他的手指，拉上敞开的领口。  
男孩女孩们身边的主人早都换了，他们还是一样挂着恶俗的笑意，做作地回应那双玩弄着自己的手。  
朴灿烈再次握住了张艺兴的手。  
谁也不必反抗，那么紧那么紧的宣誓。

跟着张老板出去几趟，见的人多了，听到的闲话自然也多，他拼拼凑凑，倒也算了解了一点。  
比如张老板这些事，他老爷子都知道，但只要闹不大，也就睁只眼闭只眼随他去；再比如，小狼狗跟张老板时间最长，最后不知因为什么被老爷子送走了，惹得张老板一个人闷了好一阵；又比如，张老板曾经让他的小狼狗上过杂志封面——虽然依旧为公司盈利，但朴灿烈想，他终究不是如他约束自己一样，同那个圈子一点关系也不扯上的。  
“哦，这个啊...”张老板听说以后，把手上的笔架好，漫不经心地回答，“说起来也算我利用他了——我跟老爷子说不去相亲，老爷子一火，把他送出国了。”  
朴灿烈趴在床上，下巴垫在交叠的小臂上，吊起眼睛看靠着靠垫处理文件的张艺兴。后者看那密密麻麻的文字也倦了，看到小情人翘着腿的小孩样子一下便笑出来，揉揉他胡乱翘起的头发，捏一下软乎乎的脸颊，不知让谁心猿意马地触碰他的嘴唇。  
他们经常用这样的方式奇异而安静地相处，少了肉欲，倒是像主人和他饲养的一只大猫或是一只忠犬。  
“灿烈——”“嗯？”“灿烈——”“嗯——”  
他的小情人抬起下巴看他，喉咙里发出类似家宠被撸毛时呼噜呼噜的声音，微微眯起眼睛乖顺的表情和他叛逆的头发恰好相反，融合在他身上又意外的契合，多一分少一分似乎都不能牢牢抓住人的眼球。  
而后多不过一场解压似的性事，身体疲累了，精神却由紧绷渐渐放松，在简单的清理后陷入浅眠。  
张艺兴也是偶然发现，朴灿烈不经常与他同床，大部分时间会等他睡着以后悄悄回到隔壁房间——他一点也不黏人，但与你相处时总让你有恰到好处的被依赖感。说疏离是不至于，但除了做爱，似乎也没有更亲密的理由了。  
当他意识到自己在公司的会议上神游着想起这事，也不免恍惚又讶异了。刚才各部门的总结一个字也没听，但他也完全不用担心这群人的办事能力。“所有方案原计划进行，十分钟后把各个股份分数统计送到我办公室，散会。”  
张艺兴走向自己面向繁华城街的办公室，各种色块拼搭成的电子屏让他烦闷地把自己砸进办公椅中。  
他捏着手机愣了一会。  
“喂，灿烈，你来我公司吧。”

“你好，我找张艺...张老板。”  
朴灿烈的穿着打扮在任何一个正统公司内都显得太过扎眼，领口大开的衬衫露出削平的肩线和男人性感的锁骨，暗黑的面料上泛酒红的光泽，下摆一半收进低腰裤，不难想象他一旦换了姿势站立，就会露出紧实的腰际，左手手腕上挂一块昂贵的腕表，右手上却是一串皮质手链，手指上黑色梵文的纹身略微残缺。他局促地站在这里，余光却好奇地打量着大厅内严谨简洁而不失高雅的装潢。  
前台的小姑娘盘着头发穿着正装，瞥他一眼，抬起下巴，多少带点不屑。“你要见张总？有预约吗？”  
“预约....？”  
“灿烈。”  
张艺兴从电梯间拐出来，站在拐角处招手，小姑娘化淡妆的脸僵住了，刚才的那笑意不知道该摆放到哪里去，站起来恭恭敬敬垂头弯腰。“张总......我不知道这是您的客人......”  
他不答话，只看着朴灿烈走过来，等到袖子被小情人扯了两下才开口：“没事，知道了就行。灿烈以后过来直接上楼去我办公室。”声音清透得掷在冰冷的大理石地面上，“你，好好工作。”  
半晌她才瘫在椅子上，手心里冒了一层汗。平日冷峻高傲的优秀总裁，此刻在电梯隔间与被他称作“灿烈”的男人说笑起来，凹陷了一边侧脸的酒窝，身体侧着斜靠在男人身上，抬头伸手，指尖挠挠男人的耳根，对方像是回应，眯起眼睛挂上一个乖乖的笑容，让他也跟着弯起眼角。  
她错觉自己的呼吸也要停止了。就算是傻子也该知道她刚才看不起的是什么人了。她懊恼地咬了咬嘴唇，向监控室拨出短讯。  
“关闭张总办公室所在楼层监控，所有的。”

电梯角落的监控器上闪着红光，他们安静地并肩站在一起。  
朴灿烈扭头，向左边的镜子里去看张艺兴，后者也侧头，冲他微微一笑。  
高层空无一人，午后慵懒的阳光透过钢筋水泥，被分裂成斜斜的规则几何图形光斑散落在地面上，映出漂浮的尘霾。  
“想到你了，想和你一起待一会儿。”张艺兴推开办公室镂花的门，轻飘飘一句话就完美解释了他放下工作的理由，但他确实显露几分疲态，高强度的文件审阅和所有需要深思熟虑后作出的决定使他这样驾轻就熟的人也难免脆弱迷惘。  
或许在工作间隙打快炮解压不失为一种好方法。  
朴灿烈脱下的腕表被张艺兴搭在自己的手腕上比比大小，接吻时轻轻问他喜欢吗。“我那天看到的，很适合你。”他点点头，挑开张老板的皮带扣，甚至连带内裤一把扯下，惹得那人发出一声闷哼，不服气地探出手扯开他的皮带，拉下拉链，露出深蓝色的内裤里包着的性器。张艺兴一踮脚坐到微凉的木质桌面上，方便了朴灿烈脱下他的鞋，再把裤子挂到一边。  
他西装上那一排扣子整齐地被解开，微长的衬衫下摆恰好盖过腿根。他瓷白的大腿有紧实的肌肉感，腿根却有些捏起来称手的软肉，被朴灿烈稍加逗弄就难耐地咬着下唇敞开双腿。  
“张老板这样让我很不方便的。”相处一段时间，朴灿烈对他愈发放得开，不喜欢叫他名字，一口一个“张老板”，偏偏那一把低音炮还撩人得很，让张艺兴整个脸颊染得绯红，身体向后仰着，手肘撑在桌上，听凭他挽起自己的腿弯把润滑剂抹开在穴口。  
当被他进入时，张艺兴挺起胸口，几乎呈直线的脖颈上喉结猛地一动，口中漏出藏不住的气音。这个姿势让他并不是那么舒服，但小情人适时地挑逗他的敏感点，在他撑不住时将他搂入怀中。他身体大半的依靠落在朴灿烈紧圈着他后腰的手臂上，体内的性器每每因重力而往更深处顶入都让他发出情动的呜咽。最后他溅到自己莹白胸口上的精液也被朴灿烈尽数清理了。衬衫扣子早在接吻交缠时被解开了，衣服上甚至没有沾上一点污渍。  
他坐在桌上，双腿间站着朴灿烈，投下的影子笼罩住他。他被窗外过于明亮的光晃得难受，手臂搁置在朴灿烈肩头，五指张开地挡住一束光，把它按灭在手心里。  
朴灿烈的心口在聒噪地鼓动着，他手上的皮质手链磨得张艺兴后腰泛红，可他的手臂也因硌在桌沿上而留下一条红痕。他上翘的、疏密有致的睫毛敛去了他乖戾的攻击性和侵略性，他的俊美使人耽溺，他的性感使人着迷。  
当一个人直面阳光，对于逆光的人就触不可及。  
透明到极点的玻璃上找不到任何一个虚影。张艺兴才又想起这里是在办公室，而他在一次在高潮时无控制力地喊着朴灿烈的名字，像把所有秘密剖开后曝露于窗外的城街上那样羞耻。而朴灿烈一如既往地纵容着，仿佛只要张艺兴愿意，无论在什么时间什么地点都可以——如同现在，在他不见光的身体和外界的光源之间，隔着一具衣饰放荡又俗气，平整而合身的躯体；又好像他和其余任何事情之间，悄无声息地存在过一个朴灿烈。  
才恍然发觉，他和他的小情人一样，沦落进一场秘不宣人，缄默于口的情史。那些当了见证的，是他们做爱的每一个角落，每一个时间，每一个不可破灭的高潮为身体带来的愉悦，每一个他含在情欲的洪流中暗自吞下并贪心地占有的名字。  
他的手指没入朴灿烈火红色的发间，侧过头看见他新长出的那截黑发，嘴唇轻缓地掠过了他泛红的耳垂。

两人先后到小隔间的淋浴室里简单清理了，朴灿烈出来时看见张艺兴顶着一头湿漉漉的头发继续查看未完的文件。张老板开始工作时候不喜欢被打扰的。于是他顺手扯过一块干毛巾，坐到已被整理干净的办公桌边，等张老板停下手中的笔时，再上手去擦拭滴下的水珠。  
“灿烈。”“嗯。”  
干毛巾揉弄着头发，恰到好处的力道让张艺兴舒服得眯起眼睛，重新把那份股份统计报表举到眼前端详。  
“现在我手上大约有公司40%的股份，加上父亲那些心腹的，至少有55%。”他屈起食指，扣在拇指后弹到纸上，气流带起爆裂的声响，“可他觉得不够——他不信任他们。他说如果联姻，就当下来看，我至少可以握住70%。”  
“控制绝大部分权力，才可以掌控大局。”他的舌尖沿薄情的上唇舔了一圈，把报表举过头顶，强迫朴灿烈看到那些密密麻麻让人头疼的数字，“你说呢。”  
他听见头顶上那人叹口气，手指拨弄他半干的发：“张老板明明知道我看不懂，也并不感兴趣。”  
你怎么会不感兴趣呢——多少人渴望你的身份，正如同他们渴望我签下那么一份薄薄的纸，让他们拥有肆意妄为的权力，理所应当享受这份甘美。  
“......不感兴趣吗？你知道我们公司里——哪怕你只拥有1%的股份——这代表什么吗？”他转过头，却没有抬眼去看朴灿烈是否有任何别的表情，“代表你拥有万贯家财，别人会对你前呼后拥百般讨好——”  
“也代表他们会在你失利时来瓜分你的财产，然后再捅你两刀。”  
几乎是有些戏剧性的，他看见朴灿烈的瞳孔如墨点般恍惚地扩散又迅速聚拢。他的内心可能在疯狂叫嚣着，希望朴灿烈给他一个答复，而不是因为逐渐增加的筹码而对一无所有的他表现出动心的样子。  
他的手扯住朴灿烈后腰的衣服，慢慢地攥紧了抓在指缝间，严肃又可怜地将双唇抿成直线，唇缘泛起淡淡的珊瑚粉。  
这个男人微微扯起唇角，温热的手掌覆上他的手臂。

“你拥有的永远不会变成我的，而我所有的权力，是你给我什么，我就拥有什么。所以其他的一切也都无所谓了。”  
“除了你，其他任何事都与我无关的。”

那天晚上张艺兴突然说是要回本宅，朴灿烈窝在旁边看他一通电话让助理定了机票，撇撇嘴：“那最近两天晚上我去吧里排练了。”张老板知道他一个人无聊。把钥匙和卡塞他手里：“去呗，玩晚了就从侧门回来。”朴灿烈笑着扑上来往他脸上啃一口，像只温厚可爱的金毛，让人从心里喜欢得紧，说他一句还装模作样嚎两声，逗得张艺兴笑个不停。  
“我不能带你回去啊。”他临走前拉下朴灿烈的领子，交换一个亲密温和的吻，“乖乖等我回来。”  
他意外地失眠了，客房白色的床单有些凉，而他缺少一个能抱在怀里取暖的温热躯体。他想到张老板下巴尖上汇聚了汗水随着晃动而落下的样子；想到他撩开汗湿刘海的白皙手指；想到他紧抿或轻启，欲言又止的嘴唇；还有他拉着自己衣角时湿漉的眼眸。  
想要不一样的对待，哪怕只有一点点微不足道的不真实的喜欢。

朴灿烈晚上去了酒吧演出，主唱换了新招的人，看起来挺正直，一问才知道比自己还小。  
“只有他走了？”“是啊，只有他上镜嘛！我们还在地下场里唱的时候，不就是你和他最受欢迎了吗？”  
所以不存在什么“没有抓住机会”这种说法。机会这个东西，从来就没有为你准备过。  
他本来不想玩到很晚，想着回去好跟张老板通个视讯，然后自己摆弄摆弄乐器的——是手机上的短信耽误了他。  
“我在后台，原来你的那间休息室里。请务必，一定要来。”  
“帮帮我。”  
朴灿烈皱眉想了一会，模模糊糊记起是曾经那个主唱的手机号。  
不是已经能签约出道，正大光明的去唱歌了吗，这时候跑回来又算个什么事情。他这样想着，身体快过思想，回过神来已站在打开的房门前。  
那人局促地站起来，头发留长了做成时下流行的温驯模样，穿一身昂贵的衣服，脸色却不太好。  
“朴灿烈.....”他的手伸出来拉朴灿烈的袖子，被不动声色躲开了，尴尬地收回背后，“虽然很抱歉，但我现在真的碰到了很大的麻烦。”他有些心虚似的，不自然地别过头去，却让人看见了他颈侧露出的痕迹，一枚粗暴的、近乎是青紫色的吻痕。  
“你......”  
他注意到朴灿烈的目光，慌忙捂住颈侧。过了一会儿又无奈地放开手。  
“是的，如你所见。这个圈子真的很难混......一次陪睡换一个机会，也仅仅是这样而已。我需要一首足够优秀的新歌，才能真正利用好它。”  
“我需要你作的曲。”  
朴灿烈愣怔地盯着地面，一时间两人微妙地沉默下来。  
“这段时间他们说你很少来这里，我今天也是碰碰运气。你过得应该还好吧？总之，你当初没有接受签约，现在看也不是坏事。那里太压抑了，不管是议论强迫还是打压，都不适合你。”  
“所以...他对你应该很好吧。对你保护那么周密。所以很多圈子里的事你都不知道——但是如果你想听，我都可以告诉你。关于你很想知道的那个人，也可以。”  
——“最后，如果你喜欢音乐，那么，钢琴、吉他、架子鼓……楼下都有，想换想买都没问题。想回酒吧演出，我也没有意见——但是，我希望你不要再和那个小乐队，尤其是那个主唱——再有来往了。”  
——“我知道你有这个梦想，也知道已经有娱乐公司想找你们试约，但我不想你和那个圈子里的任何人、任何事扯上关系。”  
他感受到自己的心脏不受控制地剧烈跳动起来，喧嚣而上淹没他的脑海。  
是张艺兴，埋没了他；也是张艺兴，成就了他。  
“我会...给你写一首新歌......”浑浑噩噩中朴灿烈听见自己陡然沙哑下去的声音干涩的从喉间挤出。  
小主唱沉默了一会，垂头道谢，留朴灿烈一个人，脱力般坐到硬质沙发上，心里混作一团乱麻。从前的疑惑与不满，一下子找到了宣泄的出口。  
他也是真的——哪怕一点点——喜欢我的吧？  
那么我于他而言，是不是和他周围的那一切会有所不同？

连刻板的老管家都跟张老板回去了，偌大的房子里就留下几个佣人为了保持它的干净整洁而劳心劳力。  
正如张老板一开始所说，楼下专门有个房间，为他存放了各式乐器。甚至编曲设备也一应俱全，从型号上来看都是专业且昂贵的新款。朴灿烈在一堆乐器里忙里忙外地穿梭，重操旧业的兴奋感让他一时忘却了别的事情，直到张老板的视讯铃响起，他接通了一看时间，才发现已经过了半夜、时至凌晨了。  
“怎么还不去睡？”张老板似乎回到本宅了，侧躺在床上，身上半挂着浴衣，刘海变成湿哒哒的顺毛，皮肤上还残余蒸腾的粉。明明自己已经困得半撑着脑袋迷迷糊糊，说话的时候嘴都不自觉地嘟起来，还皱着眉头说朴灿烈，“我一走你就没个正常作息是吧！”  
他笑着讨饶：“我真的特别喜欢这里了。”拿着手机转了一圈，最后还俏皮地比了个剪刀手。  
张老板咯咯笑起来：“你知道你现在就像一只掉进花生堆里的仓鼠......什么时候也写首歌给我吧？”  
朴灿烈乖巧地点头，手上拿着一根鼓棒把玩。  
“诶，我不能跟你聊太久......早点睡吧，乖乖等我回来啊。”屏幕上他弯起嘴角，最后构造一个甜丝丝的笑，晃出一边脸颊上的酒窝，“晚安。”  
等到屏幕黑掉，他才愣愣开口。“晚安。”  
他曾经和张老板一起玩乐器——架不住他软磨硬泡，弹了一小段钢琴，朴灿烈跟着哼，用吉他伴奏。  
可是我从没告诉过他我会作曲，会写歌。  
这样一份令人迷惘的悸动，不断攀升并扩散在血液里，连同他的不安，迅速蔓延。

张老板回来的时候，朴灿烈正窝在房间里把新曲的demo通过邮件发送出去。听到开门声和佣人整齐划一的“少爷好”，他一下子关了网页，从座椅上跳起来，推开排成一排的架子鼓就冲出房门，和正走向乐器室的张艺兴抱个满怀。  
“哎呦喂，这只小仓鼠怎么啦？”张艺兴也伸出双手环住他的腰，轻轻拍他后背，闷闷的出声打趣他，“怎么啦，终于有比花生更让你感兴趣的事了？”  
朴灿烈拖音拉调哼哼唧唧，找准时机往张老板脖子上一吹，趁机把变粉的张老板整个搂进怀里，感觉到他额头磕在自己肩膀上，手指凉凉的软软的，揪住自己后背上的衣服扒拉两下。  
张艺兴好不容易挣脱出来，一手捂住后颈一手戳戳小情人的肩膀：“这么兴奋干什么？”  
小情人眨着一双桃花眼，一口咬住张老板耳廓，叼在齿间细细舔弄辗磨。  
“我想你啊。”  
他感到张艺兴的肩膀轻轻颤抖了一下。  
“提前回来也是因为想我吗。”  
对上小情人期盼又有些狡黠的笑脸，他点点头。

这天以后朴灿烈明显感觉到张老板外出工作到夜不归宿的次数增加了，每次给他打电话通视讯，显得越来越疲倦。又一次躺在宾馆床上，半张脸埋在枕头里，手机撑在床边跟朴灿烈聊，缩着肩膀昏昏欲睡的样子让小情人恨不得长出翅膀飞过去把他抱进怀里。结果说了没一会儿，张艺兴就撑不住困睡着了，留下朴灿烈对着他安静柔软的睡颜发呆好久。  
朴灿烈摸不准张老板什么时候回来，会在凌晨推开房门悄悄看他一眼，还是中午打着哈欠陪他吃饭然后上楼午睡，再或者半夜把他从乐器室里拉出来去主卧。因此他最近也不想出去排练，怕自己出去了再回来，又错过和张老板见面的机会。  
“你怎么又要回去......”朴灿烈趴在主卧大床上，下巴压在手臂上挤出一点肉感，看着张艺兴脱衣服。听说张老板昨晚亲自出马拿下一个大合作，又是应酬又是签约，接下来马不停蹄赶回公司调动人员进行策划，一直忙到今早。带着满身酒气，接着醒酒药的效力强打精神回来冲了个战斗澡，又通知眼巴巴等着的小情人说自己今晚还要飞回本宅，趁着这会儿时间补个觉。  
张艺兴缩进被子里，换了个方向面朝朴灿烈躺着，还有些湿润的头发纠结流淌在枕上。他眯起眼睛冲小情人笑，又好像下一秒就会睡着似的，半边脸上的酒窝儿甜甜挂上似乎消瘦了的唇角颊边。被子下面他的身体也不自觉地蜷缩起来，整个人更向朴灿烈靠拢过去，一只手紧紧拽住被子边缘不让它顺着肩膀落在脖颈上。  
“到时间了要记得叫我......”张艺兴一挨上枕头，说话就带上鼻音，一双困倦的眼睛阖上，脸颊挨在小情人偷偷探过来的手掌边上睡着了。  
朴灿烈觉得，张艺兴睡着的样子分外好看，从前总是悄悄逃开去，没有细细地观摩过他。  
他睡着了显得乖巧安静，褪去了西装皮鞋武装出的盛气凌人，成熟惯了的发型湿了水，一缕一缕贴在白皙的皮肤上。眉眼淡淡的温柔又乖顺；鼻梁像猛然拔起的一节山崖，为他清秀的脸上添上了大男子主义的冷硬气概；他的鼻翼正小小地翕动着，细微的气流扑打在朴灿烈指尖，蔓延到指腹便消失了。不出多时，他原本轻抿的双唇就微微张开呼吸，鼻尖上又浅又淡的粉色小退下去，双唇的缝隙间露出整齐的齿列和他又软又俏的一截儿舌尖，让人心里真怕亲上去就化了，变成甜蜜的糖液，含在口中进退两难。  
花了好大力气移开视线，朴灿烈撤开了放到他脸颊边的手，桌上张老板的手机亮了起来，小情人吓一跳，飞快捂住溢出的短信提示音，转过头去看看床上的人并没有醒转的意，轻轻出了一口气。知道多半是公事消息，朴灿烈没打算去看的，实在是屏保上的自己太醒目了——隔着十来步，他正蹲在地上，双手捧着只金毛的脸，鼓着腮帮子跟它对视，一双桃花眼睁圆了，眼尾干干净净，带着笑意。  
是什么时候被偷拍的？  
哦，上次拉着张老板出去玩，没能把他拉上海盗船，下来后又找不着他人，就和旁边射击摊老板养的金毛玩了起来。张老板走过来，穿休闲鞋的脚尖碰碰他，手上递过来一支牛奶冰淇淋，甜丝丝的，带着浓浓的奶香味道。后来朴灿烈花张老板的钱在射击摊上玩了个十发九中，抱了只超大小羊玩偶塞进他怀里。“我送你的！”  
他想着，嘴角不由自主地上翘，手指点在屏幕上轻轻滑动了一下。  
屏幕暗下去，显示出发来消息的联系人却不是他常见到的小秘书。  
是张艺兴的父亲。  
“这次回来，无论怎样都要按照我说的，把这件事搞定，你房子里的人也趁早送走，上次你说的事我也就算了。”  
“到了为公司作贡献的时候，还是收收心吧。”  
到了锁定时间，手机又从开锁界面跳回黑屏。一下子所有光线和声音都好像消失了似的——在朴灿烈的世界里，剩下自己狂奔乱跑的心跳响声和张艺兴极淡极浅的呼吸。  
谈论到了...我？  
张艺兴，一直有事瞒着我啊。  
朴灿烈忽然觉得自己又矫情又恶心。  
可是，这样的话，我算什么。召之即来挥之即去。  
我是你的情人吗。

手机没定闹钟，朴灿烈看看时间差不多了，戳了戳张艺兴的肩膀。那人头发被压得乱七八糟，从被子里探出来一只白嫩的手，迷糊地皱起一张小脸揉着眼睛，不满地哼了一声。  
小情人锲而不舍地把人拉起来，低音炮凑在耳朵边上闹他。好不容易把张老板哄起来，一米八几大高个子颠儿颠儿跟在张老板身后左跑右跑，换衣服拿东西都黏在身边。  
“你就没有别的话要对我说了吗。”  
朴灿烈站在门口，张艺兴在她生前低着头整理领带。一级台阶让两人身高差又被拉大，一抬眼潋滟动荡的光使他心神摇晃。  
“这次也就一两天的事。”  
张艺兴抬着头看了他一会，伸手轻轻抚上他脸颊。  
“哪里都别去，等我回家。”  
而他注视着轿车远去，为刚才手指与双唇的那个吻而恍神。  
我又怎么能待在你身边，哪里都不去。  
有我在的地方，你又哪里会有家。  
纵使此爱再难竭，山海又怎能轻越。

张老板回本宅了，朴灿烈不敢给他打电话，也没了心思再做别的事，在乐器室里呆了一晚上，醒过来发现自己趴在电脑前睡得腰酸背疼。  
小歌手很会挑时候地发来短信，请他去面谈再做修改。  
他抄起外套和U盘出门，老管家在门口叫住他。  
“希望朴少爷万事谨慎。”  
老人这次没跟着回去，不知道为什么，却像是苍老了几分的样子，冷淡的鞠了个躬转身走开了。  
这个时候街上恰是聚集人流的时候，唱片公司门口蹲守着各家的粉丝。“走小路...到后门来。”他顺着路口拐过去，远远地看到小歌手戴着黑口罩，踮着脚跟他挥手。换了身休闲服，染回了黑色头发，明亮的眼睛弯弯地笑起来——某个角度甚至觉得像张艺兴，身量也相仿，但仔细看了又觉得俗气。  
“你终于来啦，我等了一会了。”他最近心情不错的样子，走着台阶扭过头跟朴灿烈讲话，“歌很好听，要是你有女朋友，听到demo估计会高兴到昏过去哦......”他打着趣，没留意脚下，朴灿烈一把拉住他站稳，一瞬间凑近了闻到一丝香水味。  
“你小心点。”他一迈步跨上两级台阶，回头看一眼愣住的人，“这次帮了你，就再也不会有联系了。”  
那人垂头，轻轻笑了一下：“我知道，但作为报答——你不是一直想知道小狼狗吗。”

捧着手机踌躇半天，朴灿烈还是把电话拨通出去，响了几声被接起，张老板的声音听起来有一点强打精神的倦意。  
“在房间呢。”他说，声音却像是有回声，四周寂静又空旷。  
“哦......”朴灿烈不信，也不说话，静静听着。有细微的脚步声透过听筒传来，张艺兴急促地说了声下次再说，挂断了电话。  
张艺兴把手机放回衣服内兜，抬头看站定在面前的父亲，他的神色里无奈大过气愤，想来是张母心软，舍不得让儿子在冰冷的瓷砖上继续跪着，絮絮叨叨让人下来看。  
他与父亲沉默着对峙了一会儿，老人最终叹了一口气，原本中气十足的声音似乎也弱了下去。“明天你自己去跟小初说，年轻人协商，我这个老头子也管不着了。”  
“起来回房间去，省的给你妈瞧见了又埋怨我。”  
大厅里空荡荡的，自小陪着小少爷长大的老管家不在，没人敢介入父子俩无硝烟的战斗里。张艺兴撑着手边的东西站起来，膝盖上冰冰冷冷，痛感被麻木取代，可去遮盖不去他内心的狂喜。  
楚初——这个将要和他订婚的女人。在国外生活也是不干不净的。心思野得很，又怎么情愿被一纸婚约绑回国内做一场商业联姻的牺牲品。  
只要朴灿烈没有把柄落在她手上，张艺兴想，这场长辈间说好的婚约还是能销毁的——他就能名正言顺地带着小情人去国外领证结婚，光明正大地和他在一起。

楚初确实是个漂亮且强势的人，坐在他对面，慢条斯理搅拌着杯中的咖啡。  
“听说你和家里出柜了，”她饶有兴味地上下打量张艺兴，“那是要拒绝联姻的意思咯。”  
“我不会和你结婚。”他毫不示弱，“想必你和你的情人也过得很开心，不是吗。”  
“是的。但是如果这件事成功了我会更开心。”她笑着，从手提包内拿出几张照片，推到张艺兴面前，“别那么快下定论，人生大事还是多思考一下为好哦。”

张老板回来了，坐在大厅里等他，面上看不出什么表情，冷淡得过了头。  
“前两天去哪了。”他面前的咖啡加了奶，没喝两口，热气化成水珠挂在杯壁。朴灿烈走过来，头发被风吹乱，带着不解的表情：“没去哪里。”  
“朴灿烈，我记得我说过，我不想你再和那个圈子扯上任何关系。”他看着渐渐变了脸色的小情人，低下头，自嘲似的，嗤笑一声，把捏在手上微微变形的照片摊到桌面上。  
朴灿烈顺着他的手看过去，赫然是角度微妙的，自己和小歌手的照片。  
“你派人监视我？”  
“我没有。”他垂着头，“事实就是，你没有按照我们约定的去做，也没有相信我——甚至为了这件事，跟我撒谎隐瞒。”  
小情人那只暴露出青色血管的右手猛地拍到照片上，撑着自己逼近张老板：“该说不相信的是我吧？从调查我的背景，到短信，还有这些照片——哪一件不是你在瞒我？”

“张艺兴，你是早就想好要我走了吧。”

“你看过我短信，”张艺兴撑着桌子站起来，身形一晃，却用力挥开朴灿烈下意识反托住他的手，“你觉得我瞒你，那我今天就告诉你。你想知道什么我都告诉你。”  
“我和你说清楚了以后，想走就走，谁也不亏欠。”他拉着朴灿烈的领口，迫使他低下肩膀，凑到自己双唇边，暧昧的热流咄咄逼人地呼散。  
“朴灿烈。”  
“我要结婚了。这次回家是为了去见未婚妻的。”

结婚？  
张老板？  
这句话像一柄尖刀捅进他的心脏，刀刃上的毒素顺着被搅碎的血肉蔓延，复而吞入肚腹，所有器官也尖叫着逃窜，五脏六腑绞作一团。  
他脸色惨白地后退几步，没能想起拉住张艺兴的手多问一句，呆愣愣看着那人步伐缓慢僵硬地上了楼。  
他一辈子都不会有比这更痛的感觉了。血淋淋的，却分外真实。  
厅里四下安静，连老管家也回避了。  
干脆离开算了。  
不知道怎么才能不让他徒增烦恼，也不知道自己到底怎样才配得上他，

隔壁张艺兴的房门始终紧闭，老管家在晚饭时上来敲过门，收到不吃晚饭的回复，转身下楼。朴灿烈在自己那间房间探头看着，见状也只能默默关门，对着自己堆了满屋的东西发愁。  
来的时候太轻松了，连行李箱都没拿一个，这下要走了，倒给泛起愁来。  
床头柜上放着相框，里面是游乐园里给张老板洗出来的照片；抽屉里是空乐谱和几支笔，上一层都是张老板给他买的东西，列得整整齐齐，空出来的盒子里本应有的那只腕表正戴在他手腕上；衣柜里自己原来带的两件衣服埋没在角落里，架子上挂满了新的衣物，有的甚至连标签都没剪掉。其中一件白乎乎的连体睡衣尤其显眼——他还记得自己穿这个毛茸茸的连体睡衣，跑去张老板床上张牙舞爪地跟他扮小白虎，那人笑得开心极了，搂着他的脖子又笑他幼稚，努力地想把他拉起来。  
“我摔倒了，要人工呼吸才能起来。”  
张艺兴骑在他腰上，好笑地夹紧腿，掐一把他腰上的软肉俯下身来，朴灿烈一把抱紧他亲上去，惹得他扯过床头的羊玩偶打过来。  
“——羊入虎口啦！”  
他回过神来，时间很晚了，他还什么都没理。什么都想留在身边，却两手空空，心里似乎也空了，什么都带不走。  
心烦意乱，推开门走出去，双腿不受控制地在张老板门前停下。  
......要去道别吗。  
他觉得自己没骨气。从一开始同意给他当情儿的时候也没觉得自己这么没骨气过。  
张老板可能根本不想看见他吧。  
朴灿烈转身欲走，却听见门缝里传来物件破碎的声音和隐约一声痛呼。他心下一惊，拧开门把手就冲进去：“张艺兴——”  
“滚出去！”  
他握着门把手，进退两难地立在门口。  
张艺兴跌在地上，一手扶着床头柜，皱着眉恼火地瞪着他，几步之外满是水流的纹路和玻璃杯的残骸。  
“谁让你进来的！”张艺兴哪里在别人面前露出过这样窘迫难堪的样子，两条细白的腿羞耻地蜷起，衬着双膝上两片乌青的颜色更加触目惊心。遮也遮不住，只能侧过身去撑着柜子跪立起来，强烈的痛感使他冷冽的眉眼也不禁凝止。  
张艺兴刚站起来，余光瞥见朴灿烈大步走过来，手臂往自己后腰一搂一抄，毫不费力把人横抱起来。等反应过来想要反抗，却已被他小心地安置到床上。他随即去收拾那些玻璃碎片，带茧的手指笨拙地避开碎片的尖锐处，捡起来放在手心，再一起扔进垃圾桶。  
“你别弄了，等会叫人来收拾。”张艺兴还是开口，扯过被子盖住双腿，“......别划伤了。”  
小情人站起来，拍拍手上的水，转头看着张老板。  
任何一个人被他这样看着怕是都不舍说话了——眉眼低顺着，抿着唇有些怯的样子，一双眼睛是一泓春波半池秋水，叫人映了进去，又动心伤情。  
他走过去坐到床边，轻轻说了句“对不起”。  
“你这个时候说又有什么用呢。”  
“不是的。”他明亮的双眸看着张艺兴，右手悄悄探进被子的缝隙里，温热微潮的手掌轻轻覆盖在他膝头，“我不是说这个。”  
“我是说，对不起——”  
“我没能一直陪在你身边。”

醒过来竟然过了生物钟惯常的时间，秒针迟钝运转的哒哒声伴着耳边的轰鸣。张艺兴掀开被子，膝盖上不知何时抹上的药膏结成星星点点的白色粉末。  
身边没人。那个总爱睡懒觉的小情人竟然不在。他有些颓然，随手扯上睡袍，起身走去大厅。  
管家一如既往用那波澜不惊的表情向他问早。  
“朴灿烈呢？”  
“朴少爷今天很早就出门了。”  
玄关干净得很，没有一点箱子被拉过的痕迹。他心烦意乱，却又无法开口苛责。  
本来不就是自己先赶人走的吗。怎么这时候倒矫情起来——走了最好，终归自由，还让自己少了个软肋。  
“订婚在什么时候。”  
“楚小姐说等您养好伤，她随时奉陪。”  
“让她去挑戒指，所有的事...都尽快办好吧。”他不知为何烦躁，只是眉眼都带上难以竭止的怒火，“让媒体各路都封锁消息——”  
他还想接着说，却突然发觉自己的无言。喝了一口端上来的咖啡，苦得提神醒脑，让人失去所有胃口。也让他想起总喜欢果汁牛奶的小情人，偶尔拿泡面这种不健康的东西做甜食吃，更多时候捧着杯子乖乖坐在身边，内敛的样子也是好看的，完美符合了男人想玩弄漂亮东西的劣根性标准，也恰好满足了因人而异的征服欲——它的可怕之处，就是让人如此留恋，纠缠不清——心脏的哪一根血管跟他连在一起。于是满脑子回忆变成那些俗气又下流的事情，醒过来又变回一个人一场梦。

下午什么事也不想做，张艺兴坐在厅里发呆，手指在台面上敲打鼓点，每一个节奏都烂熟于心。  
门开的时候他没反应过来，呆呆地看着推门进来的人——染了一头银发，松松散散地炸开来，一只手揣在风衣里，一只手上握着自己给他的钥匙。  
朴灿烈身上有外界的冷风和寒意，有淡淡的小理发店里的香薰味。他的眼睛，还是那样好看，装进整个世界，多不过一个人。他看见张艺兴，还是没有一丝犹豫地飞跑过来，把待在暖气室里衣着单薄的人抱进怀里。  
“我回来了。”  
这让张艺兴难得显得脆弱而不坚定。脸颊上贴着他贴身穿的毛衣，鼻尖一动蹭到他因呼吸而起伏的肩膀，手不自觉地探进风衣里去搂住他，紧紧贴在一起。感觉太过熟悉了，要不能自持地吻上去，渴求他的爱抚——抱到高潮、恍惚，而后流泪，发泄。  
“灿烈...”“嗯。”  
他知道张艺兴要说什么。“怎么回来了。”  
“你不开心吗。”他回答，想俯下去吻张艺兴。吻这个此时并不强势、甚至显得温柔而不堪一击的人。  
吻他发鬓，吻他耳垂，吻他眉心，吻他鼻尖，吻他双唇。再到肩膀，胸膛，十指，腰线，还有他挠人的发梢，后颈脊柱凸出的一块骨，背后优美的、宛如蜷起的蝶翼的蝴蝶骨，后腰上浅浅的腰窝儿。  
最后去吻他盈满了溢出的眼泪。  
他确实也这样做了。有微微咸涩的液体浸润了唇。  
“还去染了头发......”张艺兴嘟嘟囔囔地，一踮脚，手指来拨弄朴灿烈的头发，被他轻轻一晃躲开：“染料要沾手的，等晚上洗过一遍才定型。”他说着，轻轻一甩头，后退两步隔开一点距离，又从兜里拿了什么东西握在手心，攥紧了，神神秘秘地伸到张艺兴眼前。  
“什么呀？”张艺兴盯着他的收看了一会儿，抬头问。朴灿烈笑着让他猜，却在他的手覆上来时松开了手指，毫无保留向他展开。  
两枚朴素的银戒，在他掌心里带着点热意。  
“去那边的银饰店，自己做的。”他说，“上两天就做好了，寄存在那里，今天才去拿回来。”  
张艺兴掂起较小的那枚，勾在无名指上，仅仅是这样他也能知道，它能够顺畅地套到指根，轻轻一旋就紧密与皮肤相贴。  
那另一枚就是朴灿烈的尺寸了，正如他每次握紧自己的手时一样的感觉，手掌比自己大一圈，却满是小心翼翼的珍惜。  
戒指朴素得没有一丝花纹，就连对戒常勇的互刻姓名也没有，又好像能借此把人锁在手中。  
张老板拉着小情人的手给他戴上，小情人反手扯住他，没有将戒指套入他指根，只是摸出一根纤细的项链穿过，在他颈后将搭扣扣起。  
朴灿烈退开一步，看着垂至张艺兴胸口的戒指笑了：“你的手还得留着戴婚戒。至于我呢......放在心里吧。”

他们那天晚上做爱了。张老板让小情人把东西理到他房间去，就穿着敞开的浴袍，露着白皙的胸口等她。东西是搬过来了，毫无章法地堆在一边，两个人也就擦枪走火地滚上床去。  
朴灿烈跻身在张艺兴双腿之间，冒着潮气的浴袍下摆已经随着朴灿烈在他大腿上色情地揉捏抚弄而滑落下去。后颈处垫着小情人滚烫的手掌心，那枚戒指轻轻硌在皮肤上，带薄茧的手指摸索着细嫩的皮肤，让他急促地呼吸、颤栗。  
“你要在上面吗？”小情人吮咬他的耳垂，含糊不清地发问。性感低沉的声音让张艺兴瞬间软了半边身体，双臂紧圈在朴灿烈脖颈上，两人赤身裸体、愈发紧靠。  
他双腿圈住朴灿烈的腰，几乎把整个人重量挂在小情人身上。伴随他的亲吻爱抚与舔舐晃动着腰肢，身体漂亮的曲线化作一颤一颤的浪潮；性器顶端淌着水蹭在他小腹上。张艺兴制止了朴灿烈搂住他的腰想换成骑乘位的动作，双唇带着满满的色欲，透着急迫的挑逗凑到他耳根。赤身裸体本就难以自持，偏偏张艺兴还不依不饶，两条笔直的腿愈发用力地夹在朴灿烈腰上，关节在淡粉中透出些肉红。  
他扬起下巴，毫无章法地吻着，吻到小情人发烫的耳垂，上面签了一颗小巧的冰凉的耳钉。  
“你想要我吗？”他忽然问，“灿烈，想要我吗？”  
他等不到回答，扭着腰使顶在腿根火热的性器前后磨蹭着，带腥味的液体随着胡乱的动作尽数抹在他两座小丘一般的臀瓣上，蹭到受了开拓的湿润柔软的穴口处，他触电般颤抖起来，绵长的喘息间混杂进忍隐的呻吟。他尚余理智，因此张着唇，忍受自己的身体从内部爆发出迎合的鼓点，却并没有喊出他的鼓手的名字；纵然内心叫嚣着被填满，从身体连同内心——被他深重地进入、撕裂，好更深刻认识到拥有彼此的这一刻。  
朴灿烈吻着他的唇，直直注视他蕴含湿意的眸子，在他逐渐深切的目光中进入了他。  
弱势的正面位，他是第一次尝试。  
前面的润滑草草了事，张艺兴此时算是吃到了苦头。粗大而狰狞的阴茎似乎只进入一半，在紧致的甬道内艰涩得寸步难移。痛感密密麻麻地攀升，在朴灿烈抚慰的亲吻里缓缓刃开他的血肉。  
“放松......”朴灿烈轻轻动了动腰，身下的人闭着眼喘息着，却好像清楚地听到了他说的话，原本紧紧夹在腰间的双腿乖乖松开了些。腿根已然压出了红痕，因快感而痉挛。“我进来了。”他忽然宣告，而后毫不留情地攻破、占有。张艺兴尖叫一声，胸口与腰之间猛地拐起弯出的弧度，像跃出海面濒死的一尾人鱼，重重地栽倒下来，被俗世中的人禁锢在床榻之上。  
朴灿烈看起来很冷静，只有张艺兴凑上去吻他，才能从他面颊上薄薄的细汗与她粗重的喘息里分辨出他正陷于一场情事。他俯下身，细细舔吻张艺兴的唇，滑到下颌，再到脖颈——仿佛真的囚禁着一只天鹅的灵魂，颤抖着邀人亲吻啃噬。他一只手扶在张艺兴腰侧揉捏，另一只手肆意抚弄这具白皙的躯体，从那饱满的胸膛，红艳的乳尖，挂在颈间落在胸前的戒指，一路滑到起伏的小腹。张艺兴本就腰部线条内收，显得腰细得吓人，臀瓣丰满而富有弹性，勾勒出的线条让他此时更显得腰身单薄，轻轻按压下去似乎能摸到顶在他体内的物件，才更让人兽性上涌。  
难怪说性是俗世一剂猛药，所有愉快或不愉快，全得以在疯狂的交欢里消弭。  
他忘记这场久别的、正大光明的偷情持续了多长时间，只当门窗厚重，暗无天日。他只记得来自身后一次又一次猛烈的冲撞，让他起伏颠簸，难得汹涌地哭泣。他甚至要在中途脱水，因为高潮的快感而陷入浅显的昏迷。  
只有半睡半醒间，他将脸颊枕在朴灿烈肩上，像个做了噩梦的孩子，无助地浅浅啜泣着，呢喃着。  
“我不要你走。”

已经丧失联系几个礼拜，楚初那里突然发来消息：“我爸让我收拾一下，这周末就去你家住。Sehun比我晚几天来。”  
张艺兴正看新闻，朴灿烈躺在他大腿上，一边接受喂来的水果一边拿着他手机玩，一看到信息立刻委屈巴巴：“你未婚妻，这周末来。她小情人过几天也要来。”“你矫情。”张艺兴笑着，腿往上一颠，“反正房间都理出来了，她爱住哪间住哪间。”  
朴灿烈知道这两人连婚戒都订好了，全是家里长辈操办，没费半点心思，挑也不挑，随着大小姐胡乱一指就决定下来。他上次看到了嫌弃难看，抱怨说哪里配得上张老板这么好看的手，张艺兴才凑过来看了一眼，咯咯地笑：“有什么的嘛，又不常戴，走个过场而已。”他正准备去公司，把颈上的银链儿压在衬衫领口下，戒指在第一二颗扣子之间形成不甚明显的突起。朴灿烈给他挑了袖扣，换来一个轻飘飘的吻。  
张艺兴也想过像其他那些人一样，把朴灿烈带到公司去，安排一个贴身服务的职位，顺理成章发着工资，同进同出，但很快被他自己否决了。天天这样曝光率很高，如今也不比从前，他哪里舍得冒这个风险，再把朴灿烈推到风口浪尖上去。  
“反正我也不想上班啊。”小情人乖乖表态，半点不让他操心，“就让你养着呗。”  
因为他自己也清楚得很——他不见光。  
他和张艺兴一辈子只能做夜幕幽会的情人，在这一片被默许的黑暗里偷情。他的情爱只能袒露在月光下，小心翼翼保存，不让它被人窥见而自焚伤人。夜幕里，他们曾手挽手路过一个又一个行人，看不清表情，是黑夜里放纵的第二人格。  
所有人心知肚明，但所有人都不会去打破这种微妙的平衡。

未婚妻来的时候很自觉——管家去机场接的人——行李放在里出来的房间。床很大，两个人睡尚且有余。她看着张艺兴和朴灿烈黏在一起接吻调情，甩甩钥匙，一脸坦然：“四天后的飞机，让你情儿代劳去接一下？”  
“你去接人？”张艺兴问。朴灿烈只能答应。现在是敏感时期，新郎新娘这两个知情人都不便于做这事，管家也是个常露面的，所以只能靠他了。“四天后我生日呢。”他说，看起来不开心，意思当然是不想浪费太多时间在机场接人这件事上。  
张艺兴了解，给他顺毛：“那怎么办？接了人送回来，然后你来找我？”  
朴灿烈哼一声勉强同意，凑到张老板颈窝儿吹了一口气，又把瞬间变粉的人稳稳搂进怀里，双唇磨蹭着他柔软的头发。  
楚初看着这俩人，好笑地问他们到底谁是谁的情人。没人想回答她，她也不自讨无趣，转身进了自己房间。  
客厅里留下淡淡的女士香水味，让朴灿烈感觉有些熟悉。  
感觉似乎在谁身上闻到过。

十一月末的机场只是寻常客流量，行人来往极快，神色匆匆，大多忙于商场事务。朴灿烈看着屏幕等到飞机着陆，有乘客从出口走出阴影，拿手机拨通了电话。  
“Sehun？”他问，在人流中寻找。  
那个男人在他几十米开外，应了一声，很快找到一头银发显得耀眼的朴灿烈，拉着行李箱走过来。他穿着简练帅气，带有淡淡薄荷香。  
他们身高也相仿，身份也相近，此刻互相打量着彼此。  
一个是风，一个是火。  
“真难想象你以前竟然……会有这种称号啊。”朴灿烈率先转身拉开距离，“走吧，我等会还有事。”  
Sehun重新带上口罩，眉眼冷冽，像是极难有笑容的样子，看向朴灿烈的目光中竟还有一丝敌意。  
他们两人仿佛是不能共存的，拥有截然不同魅力的两个男人，但生命里都有一个相同的截点。  
车子停在别墅的侧门，管家收到张老板的消息，在侧门等着两人。朴灿烈摇下车窗探出头来，管家颔首躬身行礼，直起腰时恰好和Sehun对视。  
那双熟悉的、冷漠的眼里闪过一丝波动。  
管家在后备箱拿行李，朴灿烈转头看着Sehun，笑了。  
“再回到这里，还熟悉吗？吴世勋。”  
没有雷电，没有旋风，没有火花。  
或许他出国后成了楚初的情人这件事确实是巧合，但这场闹剧里却有着让人无法忽视的“巧合”。  
那个小歌手。  
朴灿烈太了解了，绝无可能因为自己一首歌就让他迅速飞黄腾达。  
他有靠山。但他同时也想笼络朴灿烈。  
“你不是一直想知道小狼狗吗？”  
“他现在可是一位女老板最喜欢的情儿呢——只是他老板就快要订婚了。他的真名就连他老板都不知道。但如果你能从他从前那位老板……是姓张吧？如果他还留着那份杂志……”  
或许张艺兴本人的确是忘了，但朴灿烈在一个放杂物的抽屉里找到了这本杂志。不算太久，自己来到他身边之前几个月。  
率性的穿搭，深邃立体的五官。封面上冷冽又性感，翻开内页看到的却是他歪头看着另一边，笑眼弯弯，依稀映出另一个人的模样。  
——吴世勋。  
他轻轻把杂志放回原位。  
此时迎着吴世勋不善的目光，朴灿烈的手搭在方向盘上。“你和她不会一点感情也没有吧？如果你现在反悔，我也不会让的。”  
回答他的是砸上车门的声音。  
“真是暴躁。”他嘟囔，“车又不是我的。”  
时间差不多了。他可得去找张老板要他的生日礼物了。

朴灿烈对自己的生日礼物其实早有预谋，在被张艺兴逗弄着挠了下巴、亲昵地玩闹过后提出。  
“直到明早——互换身份吧？”  
这次要张艺兴做朴灿烈的情人，两段关系彼此依存，以及其中一档必定会面临的无法拒绝的境地。  
他过去那些爱啊，迁就啊，强迫啊——于今天，一并返还。  
张艺兴还穿着在公司时的西装皮鞋，心脏却已因为这蔓延的暧昧气息和隐秘的快意，狂跳不止。  
确实是他的声音，听见自己答应了小情人看似荒诞的要求。随后趁着红灯，纾解一个急不可耐的亲吻。  
车停在商场门口，朴灿烈飞快把他推进盥洗室，手里提着先前就放在车里的袋子。  
“这什么...？你今晚要去干什么？”张艺兴看着袋子里的衣物发问，心中却已经有了答案。  
款式偏秀气、露出脚踝的板鞋，修身的低腰九分裤——右胯挂着一串儿扣链，随着走路的步子一摇一晃，带着细碎的声响，摇出腰臀惹火的线条。  
他将西装脱下了交给朴灿烈，赤裸着上身提着一件白衬衫：“这件......”  
“我的。”朴灿烈大方承认，胳膊上挂着衣服，伸手掏出一个盒子，打开了看，是流苏耳坠。  
这是真要打扮自己？  
张艺兴捏着袖口，对着镜子看到仅解了一个扣子就低落至胸口的衣领，着实无奈。  
朴灿烈把他原本的碎钻耳钉摘下来，小心翼翼为他戴上长却轻盈的流苏耳坠，还有一个攀着细链扣在耳骨上的夹扣，碎光流离。  
它一荡一荡的，隔着衣服挠在肩上，惑人得很。  
“还差点什么...”朴灿烈拉着张艺兴来回打量，像是想到了什么，手上沾了水，梳理他的头发。  
若是连着几天要去公司。他通常是懒得用定型水打理的，因而轻易地被朴灿烈弄回了乖巧的顺毛，发梢湿漉漉的，贴在额头上。  
这才是一个漂亮得令人发指的情儿该有的样子啊！天真、妩媚、强势、柔软、青春、诱人——所有的这些，无一例外，完美地糅合在他身上、  
他似乎很快适应了自己的新身份，袖口探出葱白的指尖，笑着勾住朴灿烈的手指：“走不走？”  
有人垂涎他这副模样已久，将他按在洗手台上亲吻，壁灯散射着昏黄的光晕，笼罩着欢愉的气息。  
他们相互之间不甘示弱，唇舌依附，或是有时带着齿尖轻咬的痛痒交杂。身体、衣物随着抚摸揉捏的动作摩擦，吊饰琳琅发响。  
分开时垂目看着舌尖黏连的银丝，眼角泛着红，双唇也红，红得迷乱且艳情渗透。  
朴灿烈的手覆在张艺兴后颈上，拇指抵在他耳后，那串漂亮的流苏正晃着扫在他小臂上。张艺兴双臂柔软地攀着朴灿烈的肩膀，对他满头银灰色的卷发爱不释手。他享受窒息后复而得以解脱的快感，慵懒地半睁的眸子，睫毛下被掩得雾蒙蒙的，又纯又澈，还包含春情。  
“走吧。”他意犹未尽地舔唇，手滑落下来勾住朴灿烈的手指。  
“无论哪里，我都愿意跟你走。”

酒吧。  
有别于张艺兴的认知，这是一个地下夜场。装潢简陋且灰暗，只有放置着乐器的舞台上落下刺眼且严肃的彩光。但这里鱼龙混杂，声色嚣张，四处弥漫酒精、性爱和廉价的一次性消耗品的味道。灯光太过于昏暗淫靡，让快感和不安同时盘踞在张艺兴心里，不由得避开周边向自己身上投来饿狼一样的目光，往朴灿烈身边贴了贴。  
这里的人大多是所谓的底层人士，少有人能认识张艺兴，但这样十分漂亮诱人的小情儿无疑会成为众目的焦点与欲望的源头。  
朴灿烈也注意到了，但并不作声，只是带着张艺兴继续往里走。  
终于有人敢把大胆的想法付诸行动，先是从背后窥视着，然后走过他身边，装作不经意的让手落到他腿根上，撩动勾勾挂挂的饰链。  
张艺兴轻哼了一声，似乎是带着一点符合身份的惊惧的，向朴灿烈怀里凑过去。转头看侧边那人，不过是个长相平凡的黄发小青年。他看见朴灿烈，愣了愣，随即挂上歉意的笑：“哎呦烈哥！你看你这么久没有来...我差点没认出来......”他伸手递来一支烟，烟盒被揉得有些发皱，被拒绝后讪讪收回手。“我不是有意冒犯，嫂子大人有大量，可别叫哥生我的气......”  
“行了，你嫂子今天没空。”朴灿烈开口了，手很自然地从张艺兴后腰滑到屁股上，似笑非笑的表情让张艺兴暗地里掐了他一把。等人走了，才给耍起脾气来：“憋笑呢吧？什么事这么好笑？”复又眨着眼，好奇的样子。“你在这里名气这么大吗？”  
“对啊，就像你在外面的名气一样大。”朴灿烈笑着回答。角落一圈沙发间有人站起来喊他“阿灿”，他应了声，拉张艺兴过去。  
“我和乐队，就是从这地底下爬出来的。不同的只是有人能爬得更高，有人就仅限于这里了。”  
他的乐队张艺兴看见过，一群开放热情的小青年。只是总有人太出众，就常常会埋没了别人。  
那些人没见过张艺兴，只当做和他们怀里的男人女人一个性质，起着哄闹朴灿烈喝酒：“从哪儿找了个这么好看的小情人？果然事业上好了，情场也得意啊。”  
这样的兄弟聚会推杯换盏自然是不能少的，但推向张艺兴的酒被朴灿烈尽数拦下。  
“他不太能喝的。”他解释，灌了一口琥珀色的酒液，“上次喝多了跟我发酒疯，静——”  
静如处子动如脱兔。  
张艺兴猛地捂住他的嘴，抢过他的被子赌气得喝了一口，立马呛得耳尖都红了。朴灿烈连忙抚着他弓起的脊背，指节将他唇角溢出的液体揩去：“都说了让你别喝...换成啤酒或者鸡尾酒吧，他喝不惯这个。”  
旁边的人唏嘘着，招来面无表情的侍者：“度数低点的？真喝烂醉了发起了酒疯，到床上可就麻烦你了。”他们放肆地大笑起来，为这信手拈来的荤笑话和兄弟之间见面便有的调笑。  
“哎——哥们儿跟你说！朴灿烈——他就是个木头！”有人已经半醉了，一手搂着女伴，一手来拉张艺兴，“以前搁这儿混的时候...哥几个...女朋友都换了十几个了！他还天天单着——有个人儿可真不容易呢。”  
“滚蛋！”朴灿烈一条腿越过了张艺兴乖乖合拢着摆在沙发沿的双膝，冲着那人踹了一脚，“你处过的马子一只手也能数得过来，炮妹儿倒真有十来个。”  
似乎是因为回到了这熟悉的、不见光的地底，他的言语也跟着粗俗起来，却也变得更加生动耀眼。  
朴灿烈握着张艺兴的手，紧紧搂着他扣在怀里。他知道张艺兴怯场——是骨子里的下流尚未渗透出来。他也知道，张艺兴尚未摆脱平日里商场上冰冷冷的假式假样和伺机而动一招毙命的冷酷手腕。  
可这里没有什么张老板。现在的张艺兴，是他朴灿烈的小情人了。  
正因此，他带他来这里，面对这样一群人，这样一个地方。他要感受到他的火热，看到他的大胆奔放且淫荡，彻底地证明。  
证明朴灿烈和张艺兴本就是同一类人。  
证明朴灿烈和张艺兴本就该在一起。  
我们彼此依偎着就能取暖，我们相互拥抱着就得以生存。  
于是当灯光一晃而过，他吻他，算不上多温柔，咬得有点疼。张艺兴不再如往日那样强势，会不甘示弱地回吻。他是怯的，唇舌还带有羞涩引起的滚烫。  
张艺兴把小半张脸埋在他肩膀，细细地喘息着。周围的人或许照顾着他的内敛，故意变得吵闹，好盖过他的心跳。玻璃酒杯空了，落到桌上“砰”地一声响，接二连三，再次倾入酒液。偶有几杯被忘在桌上，浅浅一层酒，随不知何时响起的乐队声震颤荡开一圈圈涟漪。一切哦度随着音浪疯狂起来，甚至感觉指尖也颤抖、燥热。  
他忽然抬起头，下吧搁在朴灿烈肩窝里，呼吸柔柔地扑到他耳根上：“你有几个炮妹儿？嗯？”  
朴灿烈喜欢他拐弯的儿化音，从齿列间溢出，碾过丰润的唇吐露出来，柔软却媚人。耳根上湿漉漉的，他的唇悄悄吻上来，轻轻噬咬着，质问着情人：“有几个？”  
朴灿烈笑了，伸出手去勾弄他的下巴，对待猫咪一样抚弄。他的猫终于慵懒地敛起爪牙，乖乖露出了毛茸茸的柔软肚皮，摆着露骨的姿态，眼睛正透露着一点矜持。  
“......吃醋了？”他侧过身子让小猫趴到自己胸口，手抚着线条优美的脊背，落下去寻找猫的尾巴，“我只有你这么一个情人呀......”  
他的手在屁股上不轻不重地揉捏，张艺兴哼了一声，微微前倾过去，舔吻他的唇：“带我来就为这个？”他一侧头，扫视一圈。男男女女，搂搂抱抱，难舍难分。“觉得我不够骚可以直说。”  
“才不是。”他笑，胸口闷闷地传来心跳声，“只是想满足一下自己。”  
“商业界里远近闻名的张老板，甘愿俯首给男人操的样子...应该很美。”  
同座似乎有女士要了红酒，酒侍满脸淡然地越过一对对或肉体或精神交欢的人，站定在桌边，送上了醒酒器里剔透的红酒。  
“嘿，小嫂子。你知道吗？我们烈哥以前玩得可野。”终于有人舍得把脸从女人胸前抬起，双手还在作乱，“我们曾经在这里玩地下乐队，那时候有好几个富婆少爷都看上他，争着抢着给他送东西，想跟他上床。结果这家伙——死都不肯。有人买了特贵的红酒送上台给他，却只被他当是助兴的表演，觉得在台上对瓶吹比较好......”他夸张地晃了晃醒酒器，倒了小半杯递过来，“最后搞得衣服都湿透，看得底下的人眼珠子快要瞪出来了。所以说小嫂子，还真有一套嘿......”  
张艺兴接过那杯要被碰洒的红酒，窝回朴灿烈怀里问他怎么自己没见过他这么野的样子。  
他的眼中泛着危险的，属于狩猎者的光芒。抿了一口红酒，将双唇染得水润，又把酒杯抵在朴灿烈唇上，手腕抬起，红玛瑙般的酒液便倾入他口中。  
他灌得急，有几丝顺着朴灿烈的嘴角溢出来，像周围任何一个卖弄风情的小情人一样，他前倾身体，双手搭在朴灿烈胸口，凑上去舔舐滑落的酒液。  
他的后腰在松垮的衣服下弯出柔软的弧度，衣领锁不住肩胛，微垂着眼探出截舌尖的样子诱人得很过分。  
若尘世浪荡，那这几分可怜的风情，便是特意为你学来的。  
朴灿烈按着他的后颈，吻住他双唇。尚未吞咽的酒液在唇的缝隙中渡过去，有一点单宁的酸涩。他们以交缠的舌斗殴，凶猛而疯狂，仿佛一吻尽了就将迎来时间终结。  
“我醉了。”张艺兴贴着他的唇轻声说，“朴灿烈，你把我灌醉了。”

朴灿烈知道张艺兴还清醒，却还是推脱掉了旁人递来的酒杯，在腿与腿的交缠间把张艺兴拉起来，带他跨出逼仄的空间。  
“喝多了。”他朝友人一笑，并不点破那人看着张艺兴侧脸时显露的心猿意马，“我带他走。”  
“怎么不去你从前那个房间？”背后的人都笑起来，“给你留着的，摆设都没变过。”  
那里是朴灿烈的过去——张艺兴尚未染指的时候。  
“带我去。”装醉的人贴着他的脖颈低声威胁，故意绕着他的腿，硬是绊着他换了方向，走向那条走廊。  
好像踏入一片黑暗，又破旧又空洞，墙上挂着看不清的挂画。他们在一间房门前停下了脚步，辨识不出门牌号，只是朴灿烈非常轻车熟路地推门进去，把张艺兴放在单人沙发上。  
“这里条件不太好。”朴灿烈说，走向浴室去试探淋浴器。张艺兴则饶有兴趣地看着墙上贴的各种海报，拍了拍硬邦邦的沙发扶手：“没事。”  
淋浴器水温偏冷，张艺兴胡乱冲了一把，躺在床上等着，腰上盖着宽大的白衬衫。硬板床硌着他的后背，腰疼。于是坐起来晃着腿，打开手边的抽屉随意摸索着，眼睛却只盯着桌上相框里那个二十才出头的朴灿烈。  
抽屉里有零散的安全套和尚未开封的润滑液，似乎是很久之前的东西了。还有一个没有标签的空瓶子，瓶盖上站着一点残余的粉末。  
“在干什么？”朴灿烈走出来问他，随意擦了擦头发，把半湿的发丝抓到脑后，水汽里浸泡过的嗓音显得低哑。他的目光落在桌上的相框，笑了一下。“”喜欢现在的我？还是二十岁那个时候的？  
幼稚的问题。答案非常显而易见。张艺兴用眼神回答他，拍拍床沿。“你以前就在这种地方跟别人...上床？会被硌到痛死吧？”  
“额...其实习惯了就好。再说这里的人...哪里有像你这样娇贵的上层人士。”他指指张艺兴手里的瓶子，勾勾手指，“危险物品，把它放回去。”  
“嗯？”  
“是那种，不太好的药。”朴灿烈坐到旁边，看上去也不太好，似乎不想让人接触这段回忆。  
但张艺兴站起来把东西扔回抽屉里，在朴灿烈面前弯下身，双手撑在他膝盖上，腰背线条紧绷的状态像伺机而动的野兽。  
“你的炮妹儿？”  
又来了，他那让人忍不住想以亲吻堵住这张话语刻薄嘴唇的儿化音。他的视线同朴灿烈齐平，莫名带上不满于攀比，睫毛如鸦羽，在本就逆光的脸上多添一片黑暗。  
“会比我更好吗？”  
他意识到自己问了个同样幼稚的问题，身体泛起一层薄红，按着朴灿烈的膝盖蹲下身，咬着腰间浴巾的边缘一扯就将它扯落，一鼓作气将情色肉红的性器顶端含入口中。  
张艺兴在这方面可能真的没比处子好多少，感受到口中的东西发硬发烫撑开齿关，一时间有些无措，只能凭借从前为自己带来快感的记忆生涩地吞吐，在狭小的空间里努力活动着舌头，阮阮地舔舐过肿胀的顶端。  
尽管他总磕磕碰碰，又缺乏刺激和技巧性——但只要一想到正在做这种下流事情的人是张艺兴，任谁都会欲火焚身的吧。  
朴灿烈显然没有想到张艺兴会主动给他口交，等到反应过来时，手已经绕到他脑后轻轻爱抚着，鼓励他吞得更深一些。  
异物在口腔的压迫感很难受，耳边又有朴灿烈调戏撩动的手指，让张艺兴忍不住因分泌过多的唾液而忍不住吞咽了一下。头顶上传来一声闷哼，随即是忍耐的喘息。朴灿烈拉着他脑后的头发让他离开一些，盯着他被磨得发红的双唇，拇指轻轻拂过。  
“你不用勉强自己。”他说。  
张艺兴沉默了一会儿，环着他的肩膀坐到他腿上，又紧紧贴上去，已经抬头的性器贴着朴灿烈的磨蹭。  
“我没有勉强。”他轻喘着，细白的手指将两根阴茎并在一起撸动。动作艰难，但他依旧这样做着，神色间显出欢愉来，“听话和取悦——是情人无论白天黑夜都该干的事吧？”  
两人抱在一起，仅凭肌肤贴合求一份长久，耽溺于对方的温柔与顺从。他们并未呼唤彼此的名字，只有喘息交织耳旁，抚摸着情潮涌动的身体。  
朴灿烈很快把极为乖顺的张艺兴压在身下，提着他的腰令他摆出柔软的伏跪动作，手指上满是凉丝丝的润滑液，探入了张艺兴的身体。  
他本应早已习惯这样的事情，却因为今日特殊的氛围而更添了几分异样感。朴灿烈今天温柔得过分了，像是对待个初尝禁果的小夏娃一样，要等手指品尝够了他比女人更胜一筹的敏感淫荡，才肯进入他的身体。  
“你..快一点......”张艺兴红着脸出声催促他，双臂尚有余力支撑起自己，关节处以及被吻过、爱抚过的地方泛着酒池肉欲浸泡后的颜色。  
“这样不舒服吗？”朴灿烈其实已经觉得差不多了，撤出手指，将不明混合液体反手涂抹在他肉乎乎的臀瓣上，陷下去又弹起来，留下几道红痕。“今天只是想让我们艺兴——”他绝对是故意这样叫的，“可以舒服到哭出来。”  
他把这具白皙的身体压在胯下，以野兽的交媾姿势强硬却温柔地占有了他。  
起初只是轻缓地抽动，带出黏腻的水声。张艺兴耳根红得像要滴血，手指紧攥着枕头边角，哼出几声细细的气音。  
艺兴从未尝试过后背位，但也能感觉到，以这样的姿势，他能被进入得多深，又是多么无法反抗——朴灿烈抓住他的两只手腕压在枕边，把他完全禁锢住了。  
温柔与疼惜很快在肉体碰撞中消弭，转换成了一场野兽一样的性爱。  
张艺兴被身后一下下的深顶操弄得说不出话来，脸埋在枕头里，潮气混着他控制不住的眼泪唾液浸湿了一大片。他好像飘在云端，只有快感一浪接一浪洗刷他的身体，又从口中逸散出来。他艰难地挪动着被松开后留下一圈印记的手，想触碰自己无法抒发的欲望，却被朴灿烈近乎贯穿他的粗暴动作阻断了。  
“前列腺高潮很棒哦。”他腰上使力，性器破开痉挛的肠壁，顶着敏感处碾磨，半是威胁半是诱惑，“就今天，我带艺兴试一下吧。”  
张艺兴慌乱地摇头，肩膀一颤一颤的。从前都是朴灿烈以他为先，什么时候提出过这样的要求？  
但他不能拒绝。  
“来之前不是说好了吗，艺兴今天可没有拒绝我的权利。”

最后他跟朴灿烈一起射了。前列腺高潮让他的身体被尖锐的快感俘获，最后一点力气也没有，瘫在硬板床上。  
初次体验这种快感，疲倦和兴奋渐渐在布满整个身体后交换了地位。  
张艺兴昏昏沉沉的，却本能地抱住了朴灿烈靠过来的身体，向他索求一个亲吻，撒娇一样贴着嘴唇轻轻含吮。  
朴灿烈当然懂他的意思——他不会说出口了，却还是在心里攀比。  
——我和那些女人们，和你做过爱的男孩、女人们相比。  
“艺兴最棒了。”他柔声安抚。  
毕竟适时夸赞一下小情人也算是一种感情的调和剂——他从张老板那儿学过来的。

“回去了吗？”他们离开时，似乎凌晨了。雾蒙蒙的，有微微的亮光。  
“嗯？”朴灿烈回答，拉下后座屏障与前排隔离联系，把掉下去的衣服拉回张艺兴胸前。  
“我们回家了。”

张艺兴和楚初的婚礼操办得十分盛大，作为两大集团的唯一继承人，他们的婚姻是所有人心知肚明的交易。  
他们在婚礼上交换了戒指，喝了交杯酒，吻了对方脸颊，手挽手站在一起，等宾客散尽后默契地转身扑进另一个男人怀里。  
第二天早上朴灿烈跟吴世勋打了个不怎么友好的照面。  
“早。”他扯起一斤遮掉张艺兴留下的齿痕和指甲印子，眨眨眼睛笑起来，“隔音还不错吧？”

外界始终想找出这场婚姻的漏洞，但很遗憾，两人总在人前摆出一副幸福美满的样子，貌合神离得十分真实。偶尔两人会一起出席宴会，朴灿烈会提醒张艺兴从抽屉里找出婚戒带上。  
“早点回来。”他把张艺兴领口底下那枚银戒藏好，黏黏糊糊地讨一个亲吻。  
宴会上没什么好玩的，交涉，协商，名流把戏。背地里都是玩着下三滥的手段。楚初说会找个借口回去，张艺兴则正好遇上了回国的朋友。  
他夸张地拍拍张艺兴的肩膀：“几年不见啊......怪不得安分了，现在也算是有家室的人了？”他努力找出一个词，外国思维让他一下难以言辞，“这叫......金屋藏娇？”  
“藏娇？”张艺兴手上端着香槟，明白他只是调侃自己，笑起来声音脆亮，不为人知中带一点点沙哑。  
“对，我的娇还在家等我呢。”  
他那俗气又可爱的小情人——  
还在等他回家呢。


End file.
